


Broken Boy Soldier

by 0idontknow0



Series: The Trauma of War [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1287229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0idontknow0/pseuds/0idontknow0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Harry makes progress in his physical relationship with Draco after quite a bit of waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Boy Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:**  All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offence is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.

It had been eight years since the war ended and Harry's life had changed drastically. He was Head Auror, he was openly gay and he was dating Draco Malfoy. When he thought about it the first was not too surprising, despite the fact that he had not been particularly interested in politics, detested it in fact, but the Ministry was in such terrible shape that he felt the need to delve into the political world. The other two were still a bit of a surprise to him. He had expected to return to his relationship with Ginny, maybe start a family and such but never did he expect that his reluctance to stay with Cho stemmed from something else, or that the unwillingness to return to Ginny was because he found other blokes just so bloody appealing. He had always admired the way most professional Quidditch players moved on a broom, the way their muscles flexed, their grace, and later on had realized that he was only watching the men. So Harry was gay, that was somewhat easy for society to deal with,  _somewhat_. But then he started dating Draco and they all but had a fit. How could their Saviour be with a former Death Eater? Because he liked him, obviously, and because he had changed, but no one else seemed to catch on to that.

So Harry and Draco were dating. He was not sure exactly how it had started. They had shaken hands at the end of the war in a sort of mutual understanding of the other and silent agreement to cut out the rivalry, then Harry spoke at the Malfoy's trials, he and Malfoy had started talking a couple years later and somehow they became friends and then their friendship had turned into something more, something that felt lasting.

They had been dating for about half a year and it had taken them ages to get physical in any way. Draco just was not having it. He wanted to take things slowly so they did. Harry had to admit that it was frustrating at first but Draco was just as stubborn as he was so he would not push it, they would get there at some point, and they did. After a few heart to heart discussions where they ended up lying in bed talking about some of their deepest secrets and darkest memories, Draco felt safe enough to let Harry closer to him. Harry knew they still had a ways to go though. He had a few things that he knew he was not ready to tell Draco about and likely the man had similar demons. Some of which would probably explain why Draco was reluctant to let Harry top, but that was something he knew not to force because whatever it was, it was painful. Harry could see it in the man's eyes, he could see it in the way he was overly aware of where everyone in the room was and how close their hands were to their wands, he could see it in the unnaturally silent way Draco glided through a room. Most of all he could see it in the way that Draco rarely let anyone near him, in every sense of the word.

So for now he would settle. He would be content with being able to fellate Draco, to use his hands to jerk him off and to allow Draco to pleasure him as he saw fit, because that was what he did. He was gentle, and he was cautious and he made sure not to hurt Harry in any way. He would pepper him with kisses and whisper sweet nothings and he would caress, and stroke, and rub and when Harry was begging for him to fuck him Draco would prepare him slowly, mercifully, and when Harry asked he would quicken his pace and only when Harry was properly loosened would he slide himself inside, except on the off chance that Harry was too impatient to wait. Draco would do it slowly, teasingly, sometimes he would just bury himself inside when he could feel that Harry wanted it that way, because Draco could read him better than anyone else had been able to and paid attention to Harry's every reaction. It was a wonder the man could notice so many things without putting him under a microscope. Draco  _knew_  him and knew how to please him and Harry desperately wanted to return the favour. He wanted to make Draco writhe underneath him, and not because he was riding the man's cock but because he was filling him and doing for him all the things he had done for Harry. And Harry wanted to fuck him because he wanted to know  _every inch of him_ , and he was so close to knowing, to feeling, but Draco always squirmed his way out and somehow managed to deter him with his dexterous fingers and his expert tongue. Harry was very near tired of indulging; it was time Draco got the attention.

* * *

Harry was close. He was so close to finally sliding his fingers into Draco's warmth. He lapped at the entrance, spread the blonde's arse and slid his tongue inside. Draco writhed and panted and Harry smiled at finally being able to do this. He murmured an incantation and Draco's arse was lubed and waiting. He kneaded the man's arse licked one last stripe before gliding his fingers over the puckered entrance and pressing in gently with a finger. Draco stilled and Harry ran his other hand over the man's flank and murmured reassurances to him and did not press any further until he felt the muscles under his hand relax. His finger slid inside and Harry had to swallow at the tightness before he began pumping in and out. Soon Draco was wriggling underneath him and twisting his hips as he ground against Harry's hand, moaning at every brush against his prostate. Harry slipped another finger inside and pumped the man's cock smiling at the moans he was eliciting. He continued to massage Draco's prostate, milking him. How he had  _waited_  for this day.

Once Draco was properly prepared Harry climbed over him and kissed him. He tugged on the man's lip before he pulled back and looked him in the eyes. "You ready?" he asked.

Draco nodded in reply and spread his legs wider beneath Harry. Harry dipped down and kissed him as he lined himself up. He murmured the lubrication charm once more and gently pressed his hips forwards. Draco tensed a bit underneath him and he leaned his head down to kiss the nape of the blonde's neck and made his way to his mouth, all the while pushing himself deeper. Harry had to will himself not to start thrusting away like a deprived man. Draco felt absolutely  _wonderful_.

He ran his fingers over Draco's hair and caressed his body all the while. Finally he was in as far as he could go and he could not help but groan and bury his face in the other man's neck as he grasped for his control. When he looked up Draco had his eyes closed, his arms were tightly wrapped around Harry's back and shoulders.

Draco gave a slight roll of his hips and Harry ground back against him. Grey eyes focused on him and though the man's arms trembled slightly he said, "Go on, Harry. Move, please."

Carefully Harry thrust, slow and deep. He massaged Draco's sides and he slowly began to build up his pace. Draco had closed his eyes again and knitted his brows. Harry ran his fingers across the man's cheek. "You're absolutely amazing, love," he said.

"Am I really?" he murmured, rolling his hips and catching Harry's rhythm.

"Yes," he said, "you are." He licked a stripe along Draco's neck and then bit and sucked, marking him. Soon Harry was thrusting quickly and sharply, on occasion slowing down for a few long strokes before snapping back into swift thrusts. At some point Draco wrapped his legs around him and watched him.

"Look at me," the blonde said.

By then Harry had sat up and was holding Draco's hips as he thrust home. He tore his gaze away from where his cock kept disappearing into the man's warmth and locked onto grey eyes that at one time never held this much importance to him.

"Ah,  _fuck_ ," Draco hissed, biting his lip briefly before he resumed watching Harry's eyes. "Don't stop looking, Harry."

He nodded, sharply. He was near his orgasm and he could feel it. He leaned forwards and braced his weight on one arm, sliding the other between them and replacing the hand on Draco's cock with his own. He wanked him furiously as he thrust, trying not to break eye contact as he did so. He groaned as his orgasm shot through him. His balls tightened, his cock pulsed and he vaguely registered a new wetness in Draco's arse. He rode it out and continued to, shakily, jerk the other man off. Soon wetness splattered across his abdomen and slid down his finger as the man gave cry and a few erratic thrusts, his face the depiction of pleasure. Harry stroked at him lazily and stopped in his thrusts. He licked some of the fluid off of his fingers and whispered into Draco's ear.

"Brilliant."

"It was," Draco said and kissed him thoroughly, clenching as he did so. Harry groaned.

"Worth the wait?"

"Yes, you were wonderful," Draco said. He ran his fingers lazily through Harry's hair, earning himself a nuzzle.

Harry chuckled and began to roll to the side, "I'm glad you-"

"Don't move yet," Draco murmured and Harry stopped. "I want to remember the feel of  _you_  inside me."

Harry swallowed and nodded as he carefully moved back in place. He rested his head on Draco's chest and listened to the thumping of his heart. He fell asleep at some point but was almost sure he had heard a "Thank you" before he drifted off.

* * *

Not long after Draco let Harry have sex with him did the man confess the reasons he had waited so long. In some ways Harry was glad he found out  _after_  because he knew he would have been overly nervous and in some ways he wished Draco had told him sooner so that he had not been so pushy about it the few times he was overly frustrated. When he heard what it was he had sat frozen for a while and said nothing except " _Merlin, Draco"_  before he shot out of his seat and grabbed him into his arms. Draco had been shaking slightly.

During the war, after Draco had been forced to torture Rowle and after Harry had stolen his wand, Rowle had taken advantage of the opportunity to break into Draco's room and have his way with him, and not just that one time. Harry did not blame him for being anxious about letting someone fuck him again when all his previous memories were painful.

With an aching heart and tears in his eyes Harry had kissed his boyfriend and held him close. Draco had then cupped his face and kissed him back and it was hungry, and needy and desperate and Harry knew that Draco wanted  _him_  just then. Draco  _needed_  him and Harry would give him his fill. He paid as much attention to Draco's needs as the other man did his. He made love to him and made sure to keep as much eye contact as possible, because Draco needed to burn Harry into his memory and he would oblige him. Until the only things the man would think of in conjunction to sex were Harry's emerald eyes, his tan skin, the smell of his body, the caress of his hands, the touch of his lips, the heat of his arse and the feel of his cock.

  


  



End file.
